truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Leosuke
Leosuke is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, featured in the Regression Roleplay. He plays the role of one of the main protagonists within the Roleplay and can be considered a close companion to Mercy Troubadour, as well as the partner of Lyra Sommers. Background Leosuke was born into a family of medium wealth in the Centurian countryside. A naturally strong individual, Leosuke grew up performing manual work for his father by working in lumber yards, mining of the mountains and coal shifting. Although not educated formally, Leosuke also attained a good knowledge from hearsay and spending his free hours speaking with the citizens of his village. When he was fourteen he left home to join the army, seeing it as a profession that suited him best; and noticing the growing tension between The Dog Lands and the Centurians. He was accepted into the army and spent the next year training in his division. His skills were soon recognised and he was promoted to an elite, under the tutoring of Lord Chiron Troubadour himself. During this time Leosuke and Chiron became friends; Leosuke was the youngest member of Chiron's platoon by far, and they would often meet after hours to spar and discuss the world. After the birth of Chiron's daughter, Mercy, Leosuke became very fond of the young girl, and at the age of sixteen left his profession in the army to become her guardian, as war was becoming a bigger threat and Chiron was often away from the house. Leosuke since then spent the next seventeen years of his life serving as Mercy's tutor, protector and close companion. Role in Regression Leosuke's role in Regression is as a tutor and guardian to Mercy Troubadour. He was part of the Peace Mission to The Dog Lands at the start of the Roleplay, and left during the middle of the feasting due to his dislike of Luparian kind. Leosuke is in this respect considered a bigot towards Luparians, although he dislikes their lack of etiquette rather than racial qualities. However, any sense of Leosuke being racist is discarded upon meeting Lyra, who he finds thrown out of a brothel known as The Seedy Pack, where she was forced to work. Leosuke took pity on the girl and helped her recover, learning of her story and the kind of sexual debauchery she was subjected to. In many ways Lyra teaches Leosuke of the life some of the poorer individuals in Celesti have to leave, often forced into professions that they would rather not be a part of. Together, Leosuke and Lyra returned to Centuri, and it is here that they fell in love. In Regression, Leosuke is often the level-headed individual and the character of noble creed. He is also the oldest member of the core party (in his early thirties) which makes the age differencde between him and Lyra quite drastic. However, the life expectancy of Equisarians is slightly higher than that of Luparians, and so the age difference means little ultimately. Leosuke is often the voice of reason: he respects Byron and wishes to resolve the issues to do with his uncle, Duke Forena; and he looks out for Mercy's best interests keenly. In many respects this has made him over-protective in recent years, and his sometimes over-bearing personality can lead him to frustrate Mercy - although they always make up soon after. In terms of other characters, Leosuke is loyal to Lord Chiron Troubadour and thanks him keenly for everything he has provided him with: not only his role within the army but also accepting him to be Mercy's guardian. Leosuke initially frowns upon the likes of Holt and Lyle, however changes his mind on them after they save Mercy's life. He respects the enigmatic Quince. although he fears that he will put Mercy in danger.